1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television connectable to an external video apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video recording system is known in which a television is connected to an external video apparatus such as a recorder or a digital video camera to record and reproduce a video image.
Generally, various input-output (I/O) terminals for connecting the external video apparatus are disposed on a rear portion of the television and the I/O terminals for one system are disposed on a front portion of the television as “front terminal”. The front terminal is typically used for easily connecting a portable video apparatus such as a video camera, etc., instead of connecting apparatus that are to be connected to the television on a permanent basis, e.g., DVD player, etc.
Usually, video recording by the portable video apparatus is carried out for primary buffer during recording, not for creating contents for the purpose of storage. It is not useful for a user that a video from the television is unintentionally recorded in the portable video apparatus which is connected to the front terminal since video data recorded in the portable video apparatus could be overwritten by the video being recorded from the television.
The external video apparatus connected to the front terminal may not always be a portable apparatus. In some cases, for example, an apparatus having a buffer function such as an external hard disk drive (HDD) may be temporarily connected. The external HDD is used to perform recording of video images from a television although the external HDD is not always connected to the television. Therefore, uniform prohibition of video recording by the external video apparatus connected to the front terminal may be inconvenient.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-54022 has discussed a recording control device which can set priority on and select a candidate of an external recording apparatus to record broadcast content data when programmed recording is set.
However, in a conventional video recording system, a connection interface which can prevent unintentional recording in the external video apparatus connected to the front terminal and facilitate the video data output for recording if the video recording is to be performed, is not provided.